


The Rains in Giza Plains

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: 10lilies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in Giza during the Rains isn't much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rains in Giza Plains

Penelo has lost count of how many times people have told her that she is as reliable as the Rains in Giza Plains.

It's Vaan's fault, really - running off all over the place all the time, getting himself and anyone who happens to be near him into trouble. Next to him, anyone could look reliable.

But all the same, she's starting to wonder if it's some sort of hidden insult - she's learning now that being stuck in Giza Plains during the Rains isn't even remotely fun. The rain makes it cold and the clouds make it dark, or at least until there's a flash of lightning, which really doesn't make things any better.

It seems to be getting to everyone, but most especially Ashe. It's not surprising - she's spent the last two years feeling like nothing's happening, and now things are finally happening, they're not happening fast enough. It makes the others wary of her, scared that the wrong word at the wrong time will make her lose her temper. She may be a princess, trained not to show emotion, but she's also pretty handy with explosives - more so than most professional hunters - and none of them want to be on the receiving end of her skill.

Even knowing this doesn't stop Penelo from walking next to her. Nothing in Ivalice could.

Their hands brush as they get closer to the Ozmone Plains; as they cross the boundary there's a break in the clouds, and Ashe smiles slightly before looking up. She squeezes Penelo's hand quickly before rushing off to vanquish a viper that's come from nowhere, making Penelo smile like the sun.

If the others rely on Penelo to do anything, it's to keep smiling. Which, with the way Ashe makes her feel, won't be all that hard.


End file.
